Conventional video editing software applications enable users to edit, manage and create various types of video media content for personal and/or professional purposes. Based on use of such applications, digital videos, images and sounds may be modified and combined in conventional video editing software to produce a desired multi-media effect.
Typically, a user can access various types of digital content on a local computer using a corresponding graphical user interface (e.g., including menus, icons, toolbar functions, etc.) associated with an executed video editing software application. In such a context, as mentioned above, the video editing software typically enables users to add graphics (e.g., superimpose captions, titles, etc.) and effects to the edited video media content. Such effects may include features such as a black and white mode, blurring of images and video frames, transition schemes for transitioning between video clips, and/or similar methods suitable for producing creative digital video content.